kurosaki taicho
by morrizz
Summary: al fin la manera perfecta de estar con la enana-pensaba ichigo. Asi es mi primer fic de todos los tiempos y claro tenia que ser ICHIRUKI bueno hay me avisan si les gusto o no y si me debo dedicar a solo leer fics y no ha escribir XD se cuidan morrizz
1. taicho?

Capitulo 1: taicho?

-Oi, enana apúrate-decía un joven con un extraño color de cabello.

-ya voy, baka-decía una muchacha con ojos violáceos.

-no ves que Urahara dijo a las 8:00 sin demora-gritó Ichigo.

-apenas son las 7:30 baka, no te preocupes-lo tranquilizó Rukia quien venia bajando las escaleras, vestía un fresco vestido de tirantes azul que resaltaba el violeta de sus ojos.

-ya nos vamos-dijo Ichigo a Yuzu y a Karin.

-cuídense oni-chan, Rukia-chan-dijo la castaña.

-regresen pronto ichi-nii, Rukia-chan-dijo la pelinegra

-adiós Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan-dijo Rukia con ese tono meloso que el sustituto tanto amaba.

Se fueron caminando a la tienda de Urahara tomados de la mano, pues aunque no lo hacían público por las leyes de la Sociedad de las Almas ellos ya eran formalmente novios. Antes de llegar sintieron un reiatsu familiar y voltearon para encontrarse con Renji quien les dijo que era urgente que se apuraran en llegar con Urahara, apretaron el paso.

Al llegar divisaron al ex capitán del 12vo escuadrón sentado en el porche de la tienda.

-ahh hola kurosaki-san, kuchiki-san-dijo el rubio

-Urahara-sensei-dijo Ichigo

-Urahara-san-dijo Rukia

-¿para que nos llamaba?-dijo Ichigo

-vengo a llevarme a la sociedad de las almas a… -empezó a decir Renji

-No, no se llevaran a Rukia otra vez-gritó ichigo poniendo a rukia detrás suyo

-en realidad ichigo, vengo por ti-dijo renji

-¿…?-

-si asi como lo oyes, yamammoto-sotaicho me dio ordenes de llevarte ante él-continuo renji

-dijo que si querías podías llevar a rukia, pero que no estaría presente en la reunión que tendría contigo-finalizó renji

-pero para que me quiere el viejo yama?-preguntó fresita-kun

-no lo se, pero me dijo q era urgente-contestó renji

-bueno, enana ¿vamos?-pregunto ichigo

-c-claro, además podría ver a nii-sama-dijo rukia

-perfecto vámonos-dijo renji

-urahara podrías decirle al viejo que no llegare a dormir-dijo ichigo

-claro, no te preocupes-le dijo urahara con una sonrisa

-bueno nos vamos o no?-dijo renji

-vámonos-dijeron al unísono

**SOCIEDAD DE LAS ALMAS**

-ichigo, ven conmigo te llevaré con yamamoto-sotaicho-dijo renji

-esta bien, adiós enana te veo al rato-y sin que renji lo viera le besó en los labios de manera tierna.

-adiós baka-dijo rukia después del beso.

-vamos renji-dijo el peli naranja al pelirrojo

Y se fueron con el shunpo hacia los cuarteles del 1er escuadrón donde un shinigami les estaba esperando, les dio el pase y los acompaño hasta la oficina de yama-jii. Después solo ichigo entró.

-quería verme sotaicho-dijo ichigo

-si kurosaki ichigo, debido a sus acciones contra los hollow, arrancar, espada y el mismísimo Aizen, la cámara de los 46 a decidido que se le confiera el rango de capitán del 5to escuadrón de los escuadrones de protección del sereitei. Hemos sido informados de que al tener la edad de usted, 18 años, se tiene que abandonar la casa de su padre he ir a estudiar la universidad.

Dado esto nosotros le proponemos que le diga a su padre que se marchará a norte América a estudiar la universidad, cuando en realidad vendrá a la SS para desempeñar su cargo de capitán, podrá visitar a sus familiares de vez en cuando-terminó yama-jii

Ichigo no lo podía creer, primero pensó en que era un buen plan, pero que se negaría; pero después de que lo pensó bien era una oportunidad perfecta de poder estar al fin con la enana, podría estar con ella sin restricciones de la ley puesto que ahora seria un capitán oficial y no un shinigami sustituto.

-acepto- dijo ichigo sin más

-bien sabía que no se negaría, ahora tiene una semana para arreglar sus asuntos en el mundo humano, porque en una semana es la ceremonia de presentación de los capitanes de los escuadrones 3, 5 y 9.-dijo yama-jii

-hai yamamoto-sotaicho-dijo el kurosaki

-sayonara, kurosaki-taicho-se despidió yama-jii.

"la enana se va a emocionar con esto" pensó ichigo

**MANSIÓN KUCHIKI**

-nii-sama?-preguntó rukia atravesando la puerta.

-rukia?-contesto byakuya desde la sala.

-Nii-sama-gritó rukia y abrazo a byakuya.

-hola rukia-contesto el noble con su habitual temple.

-perdón ni-sama-se excuso rukia después de alejarse del noble

-Que haces en la SS Rukia?-preguntó el pijo estirado de byakuya.

-acompañe a ichigo, parece ser que yamamoto-sotaicho quería hablar con el-contestó rukia

-mmm… no se porque yamamoto-sotaicho querría hablar con alguien como kurosaki?-murmuró byakuya.

-pues no lo…-comenzó a decir rukia pero fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-quien podrá ser? no esperaba visitas-comentó byakuya

-rukia?-se escucho la voz de ichigo

-ichigo?-dijo rukia

-kurosaki- dijo byakuya

-oh rukia aquí estas-dijo ichigo y se acercó y abrazó a rukia

-hmp hmp-carraspeo byakuya-kurosaki le pido que suelte a mi hermana.

-oh byakuya estas aquí-dijo ichigo quien soltó rukia y le ofreció una mano a byakuya.

-hola kurosaki-dijo sin estrechar la mano de ichigo

-ichigo que haces aquí-preguntó rukia

-vengo a darte una muy buena noticia-dijo ichigo y volvió a poner a rukia en sus brazos-voy a ser capitán del 5to escuadrón-y abrazó a rukia con más fuerza.

-…-dijo rukia

-ha si claro kurosaki como si alguien como tu pudiera ser capitán- se burló byakuya sin perder el temple kuchiki

-es cierto, si no me crees ve y pregúntaselo a yamamoto-sotaicho-le dijo ichigo

Rukia no se lo podía creer, al fin lo que estaba esperando podría estar con ichigo sin restricciones por parte de la SS, pero entonces recordó a la familia del chico

-ichigo y que pasa con tu familia-pregunto rukia

-no hay problema, veras en el mundo humano al cumplir los 18 años se tiene que estudiar una carrera, se le llama universidad a los lugares donde eso se estudia, la mayoría de las buenas universidades se encuentran el norte América si le digo a mi padre que me ire a norte América me podré venir para acá y le visitare de vez en cuando-comentó ichigo

-además ahora si podemos estar juntos sin ninguna oposición-finalizó ichigo con una sonrisa y un beso a rukia, al parecer ambos se olvidaron de byakuya.


	2. por que?

**Hola les habla morrizz, en el anterior no puse nada al principio porque pues cuando la inspiración me golpea me golpea duro, y no me deja de molestar con ideas**

**Pues bueno, si tienen curiosidad de saber de mi… vean mi perfil XD no se crean aki un poco de morrizz: soy de mexico, vivo en Guadalajara, y me encanta bleach con el ichiruki, ya lo demás en mi bio**

**Bueno sin mas con el cap espero RR**

Capitulo 2: por que?

-kurosaki-decía el noble con un tic en el ojo.

-mmm…ohh byakuya etto me había olvidado de ti jeje-dijo fresa con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente

-shire…-empezó a decir byakuya almomento que desenfundaba senbonzakura

-…-fue lo que dijo el futuro capitán de la 5ta al salir

-KUROSAKI TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!-fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la SS

**DESPUES DE 2 HORAS DE INTENSA PERSECUCIÓN**

-al fin me escapé de byakuya-dijo el pelo pincho

-Oi ichigo que tal una pelea- dijo una voz acompañada por un gran reiatsu a su espalda.

-K-Kenpachi-dijo la fresa andante al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a darle la cara

-ichigo cuanto tiempo-dijo Kenpachi

-ichi hola!!!-dijo una niña pelirosa a espaldas del capitán de la 11 que hizo que este se volteara

Y aprovechando el descuido de Zaraki corrió a los cuarteles del 1 escuadrón a encontrarse con Yama-ji.

-Yammamoto-sotaicho-decía el naranjo.

-si kurosaki-taicho?-contesto yamma-ji.

-me preguntaba si se podría que invitara a mis amigos ryoka a la presentación?-soltó el pelo pincho

-claro no hay ningún problema taicho-dijo yamma-ji.

-gracias sotaicho-dijo el kurosaki

-…-

-a y otra cosa…quienes serán los otros capitanes?-pregunto ichigo

-a pues el capitán del 3ro será: Abarai Renji y el del 9no será Urahara Kisuke.

-renji y urahara eh pues q bien… y ellos saben que yo seré capitán?-quiso saber ichigo

-no nadie lo sabe excepto por kuchiki rukia y kuchiki byakuya porque usted les dijo no es asi?-le acusó yamma-ji

-etto…pues…perdón, yo me retiro jejeje-dijo ichigo

-espere-ordenó yamma-ji-no le cuente a nadie más de esto entendido, una sorpresa no le caería nada mal al sereitei en estos días jeje-

-hai-dijo ichigo y salió

Afuera iba llegando renji para hablar con yamma-ji y se encontró a ichigo saliendo de su oficina.

-ichigo que hacias con yammamoto-sotaicho?-preguntó sorprendido renji

-mmm nada por q preguntas?-dijo la fresa

-nomas curiosidad-dijo renji sin interés

-vale adiós renji- y desapareció con el shunpo en dirección a rukia

La encontró en una sala de té junto a rangiku matsumoto y momo hinamori la actual teniente de su escuadrón.

-rukia- la llamó y esta le saludo y le invito a tomar té con ellas.

-Oi rukia te tengo q pedir un favor-dijo ichigo

-uy ichigo eres un pervertido-dijo rangiku

-calla matsumoto-dijo cortante ichigo con un tono de orden que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera

-mmm ok perdón-dijo matsumoto cabizbaja

-ichigo eso no esta bien-le dijo rukia

-ok perdón matsumoto no fue mi intención-le dijo a rangiku

-no importa me pase un poco jeje-dijo la de la gran delantera

-y bien que favor me ibas a pedir-dijo rukia

Ichigo se acerco a su oído y le susurró-por favor no le digas a nadie que voy a ser capitán aun-

Rukia se helo, ya le había dicho a su amiga hinamori eso, que suerte que ella estaba en el baño, porque si ella hubiera estado aquí habría saludado a ichigo como es debido y este se hubiera enojado con ella.

Suspiró-ichigo ya le conté a hinamori eso-susurro solo para que el naranja la escuchara

Rukia se quedo esperando una reprimenda pero en lugar de eso el muchacho le acaricio los cabellos y le dijo-no te preocupes solo dile que me trate con normalidad hasta que se sepa oficialmente-ella no se esperaba que el actuara tan…maduro, eso le agrado, se acerco a el y unió sus labios con los suyos tiernamente. Después de dos segundos rompieron el contacto al acordarse de que no estaban solos

-por mi no se preocupen, es mas ire a buscar a hinamori para darles un momento solos- dijo rangiku con un giño y salió al baño a buscar a su amiga.

-momo…momooooo?????- dijo al entrar al baño

-ya voy rangiku-san-se escuchó en un cubículo

A rangiku no le gustó el sonido de su voz, parecía que se quebraba a mitad de la frase

-momo que tienes?-dijo al verla salir con los ojos rojos en un tono más de orden que de pregunta

-no es nada rangiku-san-dijo con voz queda

-vamos tu voz parece que se puede cortar de un momento a otro que pasa?-le dijo la mujer de grandes atributos

-esque…-empezó a decir pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse uso el shunpo para salir de la casa de té

-MOMO!!!!-grito rangiku pero ya fue muy tarde ya se había ido

-que pasa matsumoto?- dijeron ichigo y rukia al unisono

-momo estaba llorando en el baño cuando le pregunte que pasaba se fue corriendo con el shunpo—explico rangiku

-rukia ve, búscala y habla con ella-dijo ichigo

-es mi amiga no me lo tienes que decir baka-contesto rukia

-enana ve de una buena vez-grito Ichigo

-esta bien-dijo sin más rukia y se fue

-matsumoto ve con Toushiro y dile que en un rato iré-dijo ichigo

-hai-dijo matsumoto y se fue

**CUARTELES DEL 5TO ESCUADRÓN**

-hinamori?-preguntó rukia

-rukia!!-dijo hinamori en la oficina del capitán, llorando

De repente rukia sintió el reiatsu de hinamori y caminó hasta su paradero.

Y encontró a hinamori en la oficina del capitán sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Llorando

Al entrar, ella levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente.

-que pasa hinamori?-preguntó rukia

-es solo que… no quiero que ichigo sea mi capitán

-¿por que?

-esque no quiero que nadie ocupe el lugar que Aizen-taicho una vez ocupó-dijo hinamori con timidez.

-no te preocupes, ya veras que ichigo es un buen líder y un excelente amigo…veras que te caerá bien-la trató de tranquilizar rukia.

-pero Aizen-taicho-dijo hinamori entre sollozos

-solo piénsalo así, ichigo fue capaz de venir por mi cuando lo necesitaba y fue por su amiga hasta hueco mundo en cambio, Aizen te hirió tanto físicamente como mentalmente no entiendo como lo sigues queriendo!!!-dijo rukia subiendo la voz con cada palabra que decía.

-no, el no quería Gin lo obligó-intento decir hinamori

-como puedes decir que le obligó, Aizen uso a Gin de escudo cuando un ataque de ichigo casi lo mata-le espetó rukia

-pero…-

-sin peros, ya olvídate de Aizen mejor abre los ojos y fijate que alguien muy cercano a ti te ama con una fuerza casi igual con la que ichigo me ama a mi-"oh oh creo que dije demasiado" pensó rukia "a lo bueno es que como esta llorando no me escucho bien".

-si lo intentaré… espera dijiste que ichigo te ama?-dijo hinamori

-Umm-"ahora que digo" pensaba rukia-no, hinamori yo nunca diría eso además porque crees que ese baka me ama-rukia al decir eso sonrió internamente. Recordó todo lo que el chico hizo en una noche para poder declarársele, y eso que lo hizo todo solo porque no quería que nadie supiera lo de ellos para que la SS no se la tuviera que llevar de karakura y de su mundo.

-E-esta bien-dijo hinamori

-ven vamos con Hitsugaya-taicho-dijo rukia

-hai-dijo algo más alegre hinamori al escuchar de su amigo de la infancia.

**DOMO!!!!**

**Y bueno que les pareció, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos (nomas en la cara no que soy actor xD), reprimendas y criticas constructivas.**

**bueno tal vez después (si la inspiración me golpea… o al menos me habla) pondré el prox cap porque pz la escuela y ya saben **

**bueno se cuidan heeee**

**morrizz**


End file.
